


A Mother's Love

by TheScorpion0081



Category: Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adopted Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScorpion0081/pseuds/TheScorpion0081
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, when a young girl met a young star child and went on an adventure to find its Mama, she eventually becoming the mother the child and its kind was looking for. However, it is a long road between who she was and what we come to know her as. This is but a small part of the road once traveled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, everyone! Scorpion here!
> 
> Some time ago, I played Super Mario Galaxy and it became one of best gaming experiences in my life. Great visuals, beautiful backdrops, and don't get me started on the music. But the one extra little nugget that turned a great game into an experience was the Storybook, the tale of how the Lumas came to meet their guardian and caretaker, Rosalina. There was so much mystery to her character that if you ask anyone about who or what she was, you would probably get widely varying and conflicting answers. 
> 
> Today, however, we focus on one question: "How did she get those powers and become practically the goddess of the Mushroom universe?" Well, I have a theory on that, and what better way to present it than with a story. So, without further hold ups, I give you...

#  **A Mother’s Love**

 

####  A _Super Mario Galaxy_ Fan Fiction

 

####  _By TheScorpion0081_

 

### Interlude: The Road Before Us

  
  
Once upon a time, a young girl met a young star child and went on an adventure to find its mama. Eventually, she became the mother that the luma, and many others like it, was looking for.  
  
Since the young luma transformed into the comet, the young girl and her new family traveled the galaxy for many years, having many adventures together. Along the way, many lumas found their way to the girl’s home, the affectionately christened Comet Observatory, where she loved and took care of them until they left to follow their destinies. It didn’t matter how long they stayed or what they became in the end, she loved them equally and watched over them as their mother. She played with them, read them stories, comforted them when they were sad, nursed them to health when they were sick, and even taught them lessons about the world that they are apart of. All and all, everyone was happy and the little girl never regretted the promise that brought them together.  
  
Even though they were happy, however, not everything was smooth sailing. Like all living things, they would run into trouble. Some minor cases, like illness and homesickness, they would work through together and without incident. Other cases took a little extra, causing the young girl to learn more about her extended family, herself and her place among them. Whatever happened, even at times when she questioned herself, her love for her children never wavered.  
  
This is a tale of one such time. A time where the young girl found that with that with family there’s responsibility and that with love…

…there’s power.

 

* * *

 

### Chapter 10: What Was Missing

  
  
One day, while passing through an asteroid field, three lumas came up their mama while she was in the library. The young girl was cleaning up after a previous reading session, humming a tune before being interrupted. “Mama, can you play hide-and-go-seek with us?” the youngest red luma asked.  
  
“Please?” the other two said together.  
  
The young girl giggled and brushed her red hair from her eye when it fell. The library was still not the way she would like, but a small break never hurt every once in a while.  “Sure, I’ll play with you,” she said.  
  
The lumas, cheering, flew away as quickly as they could to hide. “Huh. I guess I’m it,” the girl thought aloud as she stood against the doorway and began to count to ten.  
  
After reaching ten, she ran out of the library and began her search. Not to be out done so easily or leave anyone out, she even secretly enlisting some other lumas to help in the search. Within a short time, the young girl and her lumas found two of three players in hiding. One was hiding in the garden’s doorway while the other was in the girl’s bedroom, disguised as a bunny among the stuffed animals that the girl and lumas played with.  
  
However, after more searching, they couldn’t find the youngest. “That’s strange,” the girl thought out loud, “we’ve search everywhere, and there is no sign of him.”  
  
“He’s not in the engine room,” one luma called out.  
  
“Not in the fountain either, Mama,” another chimed.  
  
No one has seen the luma anywhere. Everyone was worried, none more so than the young girl who couldn't help but feel that she was to blame.

* * *

 

### Chapter 11: See You Later

  
  
The search continued until every corner of the Observatory was checked at least three times. The worry in the young girl’s heart began to grow more and more as time went on with no promising news. That is, however until a thought came to mind as she looked out into the surprisingly dense asteroid field. “We are in an asteroid field, right?” she said, turning back to the lumas who have gathered behind her. "There're many places to hide out there. Maybe he left the ship." The young girl and her lumas all began to call out to the red luma, but to no avail.  
  
“He must think we are still playing,” a chocolate luma said, “he would probably wants us to find him.”  
  
The older, chocolate-colored luma prepared to venture out along side a blue one, one of the lumas that hid earlier, to try and find him. The young girl stepped in front to stop them.  
  
“No!” she said with sternness that surprised the lumas, “I won’t put any of you in danger for my carelessness. If anyone is going out there, it will be me.”  
  
The blue luma argued that statement. “It’s not your fault, Mama. It was our idea to play the game. We should have said to stay on the ship,” the luma said as his eyes began to tear.   
  
The young girl walked up to the luma and held it in her arms. “No more tears, little one. Everything will be alright. We will find him very soon, and then we will all bake some cupcakes together, okay?”  
  
All of the lumas gathered around to cheer up their blue sibling until his tear were gone. The young girl, after leaving the chocolate luma in charge, hopped in the old spaceship and ventured out into the field.  
  
“We will be together again. I promise,” the young girl whispered as her search began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of surprised how rough this story was. It's pretty old, and I really didn't have much interest in following up on it until now. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my little tale so far. If not, then thanks for giving it a shot anyway. I will post the next chapter sometime soon.
> 
> This is the Scorpion, signing out!


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! look at all these cobwebs. I should really get a clean- oh! What's up, everyone! Scorpion here! Sorry for taking so long to post! After I put the first chapter up, I kind of got busy. Real busy. But I back, and I got another couple of chapters to share with you! So without further ado...

### Chapter 12: The Search

   The young girl traveled for what felt like hours, checking every asteroid for her lost luma. With each one turning up nothing, her heart felt heavy and began to ache. She knew she promised that she would return and that everything would be alright, those words hid the sad truth.

   She had no idea what to do and was as scared as the lumas were.

   The asteroid field was vast, and the idea of searching it all was daunting. How her little luma managed to gain so much ground between itself and the Observatory was hard to figure out. Asteroid after asteroid, she went farther away from the main ship and the other lumas, who by now were missing her. That thought came and went through her head quickly, but it festered in her mind.

   More hours passed as she began to fight back the tears that started to well. "I must have checked a hundred asteroids, why can't I find you?"

   That's when she saw a group of asteroids coming towards her. This group was the last one before there was nothing but space. She wondered if the young luma was compelled to come this far. "I mustn't give up. I will find him and bring him back home!" she said as she went into the field.

   More hours passed. She must have been gone a full day as she found it hard to keep her eyes open and her hopes up. Her frantic search of the field came up empty and was minutes away from giving up.

   "Maybe he returned to the ship," she thought in her exhausted state. A small glimmer of hope shown itself as she began to turn the ship around and head for home. "That's right! He must have gotten hungry and returned home for some star bits. They all must be worried about me. Maybe they started a new game while they are waiting for me…"

   Her thoughts trailed off as a horrible realization came to mind. What if he didn't return? What if the luma was still hiding, or got lost, or is hurt? What if she returned home to find that he wasn't there? What if the other luma felt that she abandoned them? What if they will think that she abandoned him? What if she would lose them in the future? What if they will leave her because they thought she didn't care?

   What if she was leaving him, all of them, alone? Like her mother left her?

   She stopped the ship in the middle of the asteroid field. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the girl said.

   The confidence that she held so dearly to faded. The sadness overtook her. For the first time in a while, she began to cry.

* * *

### Chapter 13: Children's Hope

   The lumas all sat near the edge of the spaceship, waiting for any sign of their Mama. The chocolate luma floated up to the group. "Don't you all worry. Mama will be back soon."

   "But she was gone for so long. Maybe she can't find him," the luma cried.

   The other lumas shared the same thoughts. They were fully aware of how big the asteroid field was, and it would take a long time to search them all. They missed their Mama and the young luma feared the worst.

   One luma brought his fears to light, "What if they both got lost? What if an asteroid had hit them?"

   The blue luma began to tear up again, "What if they never return? What if we never see them again?"

   Those words resonated with everyone. Slowly tears began to flow as their imaginations began to stir up images of their Mama and brother's terrible fate.

   The chocolate luma was as scared as they were but was not going to give up. He wasn't going to let them either. "Listen," the eldest luma said, grabbing their attention. "Look at the beacon. Remember what Mama told us. The beacon is a symbol to all of us. The luma that created it said that it will carry us so that we would never be alone and Mama said that as long as the beacon shines, she would always be with us. Its light is a symbol of her love for us and that luma's strength. It's what has brought us to her and this ship. As long as it shines, nothing will happen to them.

   "Dry those eyes and keep this in mind," the chocolate luma concluded, "once she finds him, the both of them will return to us and we will continue our journey together. And if they ever do get lost, then let the beacon be a symbol of our love, so its light will guide them back to us. "

   Everyone began to cheer up and smile again, as did the blue luma. They all turn towards the stars with hopes renewed. The beacon began to glow brighter, resonating with the hopes and prayers of the lumas. The prayers for the Mama and brother's safe return.

* * *

### Chapter 14: The Light in the Horizon

   "I'm sorry," the little girl cried as the ship landed on a nearby asteroid automatically, "I left you all, worried and scared, and couldn't even find the young one! I should never have taken my eyes off him! I should have told him to stay on the ship! I should never have left you, any of you, alone!"

   The little girl cried into her hands. She never felt this kind of sadness before. She didn't know what to do. "I wasn't good to any of you at all and I am so sorry. I promised to watch over you... to protect you... but I j-just..."

   Her cries echoed in the small craft. It was so loud that it woke up a luma that was in the cubby hole. The red star child flew slowly towards his Mama, confused about why she was crying. He thought he was in trouble, that he did something wrong, and began to cry too.

   For a moment, both the young girl and the little red luma cried in near unison. Finally, the young girl noticed the other voice and turned around. Her sadness turned into overwhelming joy as she grabbed on to the young luma, putting it in a tight embrace.

   "Where were you?!" the young girl cried between sobs. "I looked everywhere for you!"

   "I hid from you in the cubby and fell asleep," the young luma said, teary-eyed and confused. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, Mama."

   "No," the young girl said, trying to calm herself down, "I was just so worried about you. We all were." After saying that, the young girl held the luma for a while, relieved that their game of hide-and-seek was finally over. The luma, though uncomfortable from the tight squeeze, happily accepted her embrace.

   While she held him, something laminated the ships control room. The little girl looked out the Star-shroom's window and saw that the source of the light, though far away, came from the beacon of the Observatory. She realized that the lumas are calling for them and hoping for their safety. That reminded her of how much she met to them. Even when she makes a mistake, big or small, they would still be there for her. She is their Mama, after all.

   "What do you say that we go back," She said with renewed spirits. "The others are waiting for us."

   The red luma agreed with a nod as she prepared the ship to go home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's part 2. Sorry for taking so long. Again, my life decided to get complicated after the first part. But I got things smoothed out, for the most part, so now I have a bit more time on my hands. I hope you liked the story up to this point. The next part won't be as late. 
> 
> This is the Scorpion, signing out!


	3. Part 1

### Chapter 12: The Search

  
  
The young girl traveled for what felt like hours, checking every asteroid for her lost luma. With each one turning up nothing, her heart felt heavy and began to ache. She knew she promised that she would return and that everything would be alright, those words hid the sad truth.  
  
She had no idea what to do and was as scared as the lumas were.  
  
The asteroid field was vast, and the idea of searching it all was daunting. How her little luma managed to gain so much ground between itself and the Observatory was hard to figure out. Asteroid after asteroid, she went farther away from the main ship and the other lumas, who by now were probably missing her too. That thought came and went through her head quickly, but it festered in her mind.  
  
More hours passed as she began to fight back the tears that started to well. "I must have checked a hundred asteroids. Why? Why can't I find you?"  
  
That's when she saw a group of asteroids coming towards her. This group was the last one before there was nothing but space. She wondered if the young luma was compelled to come this far. "I mustn't give up. I will find him and bring him back home!" she said as she went into the field.  
  
More hours passed. She must have been gone a full day as she found it hard to keep her eyes open and her hopes up. Her frantic search of the field came up empty and was minutes away from giving up.  
  
"Maybe he returned to the ship," she thought in her exhausted state. A small glimmer of hope shown itself as she began to turn the ship around and head for home. "That's right! He must have gotten hungry and returned home for some star bits. They all must be worried about me. Maybe they started a new game while they are waiting for me…"  
  
Her thoughts trailed off as a horrible realization came to mind. What if he didn't return? What if the luma was still hiding, or got lost, or was hurt? What if she returned home to find that he wasn't there? What if the other luma felt that she abandoned them? What if they will think that she abandoned him? What if she would lose them in the future? What if they will leave her because they thought she didn't care?  
  
What if she was leaving him, all of them, alone? Like her mother left her?  
  
She stopped the ship in the middle of the asteroid field. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the girl said.  
  
The confidence that she held so dearly began to fade and the sadness overtook her. For the first time in a long while, she began to cry.  
  


* * *

  
  


### Chapter 13: Children's Hope

  
  
The lumas all sat near the edge of the spaceship, waiting for any sign of their Mama. The chocolate luma floated up to the group. "Don't you all worry. Mama will be back soon."  
  
"But she was gone for so long. Maybe she can't find him," the luma cried.  
  
The other lumas shared the same thoughts. They were fully aware of how big the asteroid field was, and it would take a long time to search them all. They missed their Mama and the young luma and began to fear the worse.  
  
One luma brought his fears to light, "What if they both got lost? What if an asteroid had hit them?"  
  
The blue luma began to tear up again, "What if they never return? What if we never see them again?"  
  
Those words resonated with everyone. Slowly tears began to flow as their imaginations began to stir up images of their Mama's and brother's terrible fate.  
  
The chocolate luma was as scared as they were but was not going to give up that easily. He wasn't going to let them either. "Listen," the eldest luma said as it grabbing their attention. "Look at the beacon and remember what our Mama told us. The beacon is a symbol to all of us. The luma that created it said that it will carry us so that we would never be alone and Mama said to us that as long as the beacon shines, she would always be with us. Its light is a symbol of her love for us and the strength of the luma that came before us. That light has brought us to her and this ship and ass long as it shines, nothing will happen to them or to us.  
  
"Dry those eyes and keep this in mind," the chocolate luma continued. "Once she finds our brother, they will return to us and we will continue our journey together. And if they ever do get lost, then let the beacon be a symbol of our love and strength, so its light will guide them back to us. "  
  
Everyone began to cheer up and smile again, as did the blue luma. They all turn towards the stars with hopes renewed. The beacon began to glow brighter, resonating with the hopes and prayers of the lumas. The prayers for the Mama and brother's safe return.  
  


* * *

  
  


### Chapter 14: The Light in the Horizon

  
  
"I'm sorry," the little girl cried as the ship landed on a nearby asteroid automatically, "I left you all, worried and scared, and couldn't even find the young one! I should never have taken my eyes off him! I should have told him to stay on the ship! I should never have left any of you alone!"  
  
The little girl cried into her hands. She never felt this kind of sadness before. She didn't know what to do. "I wasn't good to any of you at all and I am so sorry. I promised to watch over you... to protect you... but I'm j-just..."  
  
Her cries echoed in the small craft. Cries that loud enough that, within a cubby near the back end of the ship, a young red luma stirred from its slumber. The red star child slowly floated towards his Mama, confused as to why she was crying. He thought that he something wrong, and it caused Mama to cry. The fear of losing his star bit privileges was a thought to worse to bear, and he began to cry too.  
  
For a moment, both the young girl and the little red luma cried in near unison. Finally, the young girl noticed the other voice and turned around. Her sadness turned into overwhelming joy as she grabbed on to the young luma, putting it in a tight embrace.  
  
"Where were you?!" the young girl cried between sobs. "I looked everywhere for you!"  
  
"I hid from you in the cubby and fell asleep," the young luma said, teary-eyed and confused. "Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?I'm sorry, Mama."  
  
"No," the young girl said, trying to calm herself down, "I was just so worried about you. We all were." After saying that, the young girl held the luma for a while, relieved that their game of hide-and-seek was finally over. The luma, though uncomfortable from the tight squeeze, happily accepted her embrace.  
  
While she held him, something laminated the ships control room. The little girl looked out the Starshroom's window and saw that the source of the light, though far away, came from the beacon of the Observatory. She realized that the lumas are calling for them and hoping for their safety. That reminded her of how much she met to them. Even when she makes a mistake, big or small, they would still be there for her. She is their Mama, after all.  
  
"What do you say that we go back," She said with renewed spirits. "The others are waiting for us."  
  
The red luma agreed with a nod as she prepared the ship to go home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those moments where you say things will get easier, only for life to prove you wrong every step of the way? Yeah...
> 
> What's up everyone, Scorpion here. Sorry, once again for my tardiness. Man, have these last, what... SEVEN MONTHS!? Wow! This past half a year has been pretty hectic. Got my degree, tried to move but didn't, and struggled (and succeeded) to get my first job with it. Well, sorry for the wait, but at least now I can give my woefully neglected AO3 account some attention. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this part of the story so far. The last part should be up... one of these days. This is the Scorpion, signing off.


End file.
